


This Year

by Ambercreek



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Gen, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: The final moments of the year.





	This Year

The bar was packed and louder than ever. Both Guardians and Civilian drank and be merry as the final moments of the year were coming to an end.

Isaac took sips of his drink as he watched the screen with a fixated gaze.

 _"Everything alright, I don't think I've seen you this quiet before."_ Came a small voice from the back of his skull. Isaac chuckled softly and took another sip.

"It's been some year hasn't it, huh, Cliffjumper?" Came the Hunters reply as a Ghost popped into view. Ruby red shell that seemed to shimmer when the light hit it in just a way. The single red optic giving a side glance to the Hunter before looking at the screen.

Only 20 minutes left to go before the new year rolled in.

The other patrons appeared to be in their own little world, paying no mind to the Hunter and Ghost having a talk.

_"Are you, anxious?"_

"Maybe,"

 _"About what?"_ Then there was a pause.

"When I lost the light, I still felt warm, I was still a breathing normal civilian like I was before." Isaac darts his tongue out to lick his lips, not even noticing how dry they were.

"Then I began to feel like I was still just that same little kid, terrified that one day, my dad won't come home because he got himself killed trying to protect the City." Then the Hunter has to stop talking because he can feel his voice waver - clamping his mouth shut before a pathetic sob can come from his throat.

He could feel himself shaking.

It was the Dawning, he should be feeling festive and merry! A new year was about to start and here he was about to start crying in a bar full of his peers and people he knew from his childhood.

Cliffjumper was silent. _"I was scared too, but we both made it out alive, we have our home back!"_ Was the Ghost's reply. _"I'm sure Damian would have been proud of what you've done."_ The Ghost came to rest in the crook of the Hunter's neck and Isaac chuckles again as he tugged his hood up.

"I'm sure he would." He replied softly.

Isaac finished down the rest of his drink and that when people began to countdown. The Hunter grinned as he joined in too.

_10._

_9._

_8._

_7._

_6._

_5._

_4._

_3._

_2._

_1._

"Happy New Year!" Shouts rolled across the bar.

It was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> happy new years eve im sitting alone in my room writing fanfic like the animal i am
> 
> happy new year fuckers


End file.
